STOLL!
by ThePercyJacksonLuvs
Summary: Tratie :) So I guess it starts at the beginning of The Last Olympian but Travis tells the story! Um I guess it's rated T because well I don't know, I'm scared. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**HIII. I'm realllly bored right now so I just wrote this because I felt like it. I just kinda wrote and I didn't really even think what this would be about... so cool beans. Reviews would be great. Thank youuuu! I don't own the Percy Jackson characters... though it would be wonderful if I did, because then ANNABETH AND PERCY COULD GET OUT OF TARTARUS!**

****Hi, it's Travis. I bet you're so glad to be reading this, because everyone loves me.

Except for Katie Gardner. And ironically, she's the only person I really want to love me. When she's around.. gods, how do I put this? She's amazing, but the only time I see her is when she's mad. This sucks.

"STOLL!" She yelled. I came out of my cabin, reluctantly.

"What..." I was ready for it. I shut my eyes, preparing for a slap.

Katie looked confused.

"Why aren't you giving me some sarcastic pun? It's not like you,"

"Well um, I don't know..." I said. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Well _somebody _TP'd the whole Demeter cabin!" she was fuming.

"What? Okay I swear, I didn't do that!" I wasn't kidding.

She looked concerned. "Travis, this is so not like you. Why are you lying to me? Why are you so quiet, too?"

"I-I'm not lying. I'll see you later, Katie." With that, I left for breakfast.

But when she wasn't looking, I smiled.

**I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NOW! The smiling at the end isn't your usual Stoll brother sarcasm, just- just leave a review and read the next part if you're interested. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Again, I'm really bored... so uh huh. I just like typing. Typing Typing Typing Typing! Whatever... Just read and leave a review. THANKS!**

I smiled and sat down at her table.

"What are you doing here Travis?" Katie asked me.

"You're pretty," I said.

"What? Where did that come from?"

"I didn't prank your cabin."

"Who did?"

"I don't know."

"Really Travis?"

"You're cute when you're upset."

"Can I help you?"

"And when you're sarcastic."

"You got something to say to me, Stoll?"

"Yeah,"

Now she was smiling. "What is it?"

"Travis! Go back to your table!" Mr. D yelled. I sighed and got up.

"Will you go out with me?"

Then, I left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh I forgot to do this: If I owned the characters, The House of Hades would be out now.**

At sword-fighting, we picked partners to fight with. I naturally picked Katie.

We slashed swords. CLANG.

"So, what do you say?"

SWISH, CLANG.

"To what?"'

CLANG.

"Us,"

"Seriously, Travis."

SWOOP, SWISH, CLANG, SWIPE.

I took her sword and put one behind her waist and one by her neck. (But not in a threatening way, who am I to threaten people?)

"Yes or no? Preferably yes in my case, but if you find me too intoxicating you can say no,"

SWOOP, SWIPE.

Now Katie had her sword back.

CLANG.

It was barely a whisper.

"Yes,"


	4. Chapter 4

**HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS... I don't own the characters, even though I want to. This one's pretty much the Last Olympian in Travis' and Katie's POV. Enjoy!**

Well that didn't make any sense.

This morning she was screaming at me, and now she wanted to go out with me? I'm not complaining... but how did she all of a sudden like me? And where were we going on our date? I was so confused.

I scratched my head and came to sit next to Connor at lunch when Percy ran in, without Beckendorf.

Silena looked so worried when she came in, and when she saw only Percy, she stared in shock and grief.

"No. No, no no!" She burst into tears, and I felt bad for her as her friends helped her cope with the tragedy. Beckendorf was a pretty cool dude, and when Percy explained what happened to him, I wanted to crush my half brother Luke for everything he had done. Sorry- Kronos. Not much difference, really.

When I said things with Katie were confusing, how's this? My brother, the one who took me in and cared for me and even helped me pull my first prank, planned this whole time to bring down the Olympians, including our father. I mean, the gods had never been the best parents but no one wanted a titan to take over. Either way, there was going to be war, and more people were going to die. Would one of those people be Katie? The thought of her gone was terrifying. I made a personal vow to protect her no matter what.

I went down by the lake at about sunset to clear everything out. I just sat there, staring at the water, thinking about all the people who were affected by my stupid half brother Luke. Chris, Annabeth, (Well in a sense) Thalia, Percy, Me, Connor, The Rest of the Hermes Cabin, Chiron, The Olympian Gods, Percy, Beckendorf, and now Silena.

"Travis, what are you doing here?" a voice said. I turned around and my mind shut down for a millisecond. Katie!

I sighed. "Oh I don't know, I just don't want more people to die I guess,"

She sat down next to me. "Since when have you cared about the people here?"

I rolled my eyes. Wait, Katie was the one who was supposed the roll the eyes! What?

"Are you scared?" I expected a sarcastic or smart remark, but she looked down.

"Of course. We all are," She whispered.

"I don't want you or anybody else to die, either. Are _you _scared?"

"Never," I said softly.

She gave me a look.

"No, no you're right. I guess I'm scared too. You got me."

Katie smiled.

"Finally,"

She looked stunning in the late afternoon light. The light reflected off her green eyes flawlessly, and her skin looked almost golden with the sun shining on it. She smiled at me.

"What are you thinking now?"

"How you're really pretty,"

"Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

I smiled at that. She was learning to be more like me.

"Because I made a vow not to let you die,"

"Oh, Stoll."

All of a sudden, we started to lean in. I thought we were about to kiss!

"DINNER!" Somebody yelled.

''Seriously?" I exclaimed, out loud. Katie laughed and took my hand.

"Let's go get something to eat, Travis."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it :( I guess this one's a little violent... Oh well. Blame my brothers playing Call of Duty in the ****background.**

_Couple weeks later _

It was the final day of training before we marched into Manhattan to battle the Titan Lord. Travis the Mighty Stoll, The Ultimate Prankster, The Bravest Demigod Ever, was scared.

Yes, I was a scared little mouse with dyslexia.

SLICE SWOOP SLASH CLANG BANG

I almost chopped someone's head off at sword practice. _Oops._

During archery I just laid there on the ground, listening to arrows fly and staring at the sky, (Hey, that rhymed) Until Katie came along to help my nerves. I was a train wreck. So was everyone else, but they didn't show it. I was just in some kind of trance.

"Travis," Katie came to pick me up and bring me back to life. I didn't answer.

"Stoll,"

"Gardner," I finally replied.

"Well at least you're alive."

"I'm not really. I think I'm gonna die tomorrow."

"You will not die, Travis. I'll tell you right now you'll be injured severely, but you will NOT die. Not when I'm here."

"Thanks, Katie."

"Go shoot arrows."

"No,"

I took Katie's hand and brought her back to the lake.

"Where were we?" I pulled her near me.

"Oh, gods Travis-"

I pushed her in the water.

"STOLL! Look what you did!" She screamed. I laughed and jumped in after her.

"I can't- swim!" Katie coughed. She was almost under the water.

"What?" I grabbed her waist and pulled her up to the surface.

"You can't _swim?_" I exclaimed.

"NO! I never learned."

"Then I'm going to teach you,"

Katie was a natural. I still stayed near her, just in case.

We laughed and splashed water on each other. When Katie came back up, I disappeared.

"Travis?"

"BOO!" I yelled and tackled her into the sand once more.

"Why do I always fall for that one?" Katie asked, laughing.

"You always fall for everything!" I said back, my arms still around her as we rolled through the edge of the lake onto the grass.

"Found you," a smirking Connor snorted.

We untangled ourselves.

"Um, hello dear brother," I started. "Um, this is-"

"My new sister in law, I see," Connor smiled.

"Um, it's past dinner. You guys are doing the dishes."

I cursed under my breath, knowing after tonight a few of us might be dead.

_The Next Day _

It was the middle of the day, the middle of a battle, when me and Katie hid behind a building to protect ourselves and get the Hades out of here.

Roars and shrieks came from everywhere. Swords clashed. Blood from both sides was splattered everywhere. I was scraped and dirty. Katie had a gash up her arm from the Laistrygonian giant with a spear.

"Y-You're hurt! We have to get you outta here. Let me finish them while you find help!" I gasped at her.

"I'm fine. I'm not passed out. I can fight!" Katie shouted.

"No, you're not fine! Look, if anything happens-"

"NO! You can't go!"

"Why?"

"Don't leave me!"

"I would never! You need to get out of here, Katie. I can do this."

"You're the only one out there."

"No, there's others."

"But they're not as-"

"I know." My face was heartbroken.

"But you'll die!" Tears formed at Katie's eyes.

"Katie-Kat, I promise you I will NOT die, I'll be severely injured but I will not die," I said, her words coming out of my mouth.

"Be safe, I feel like Annabeth..."

Then she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I kissed her back, remembering the emotional tornado we had been through in the past few days. When she woke up screaming at me, then I told her she was pretty. By the lake the first time when we almost kissed. Then the second time at the lake when I taught her how to swim, and after we almost kissed. When we cleaned the dishes... and almost kissed. Now, we really kissed. I didn't know whether I was happy or sad. I guess that's what we call love.

"I'll come back. Find help," Then will my sword I charged after the monsters.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own the characters, sadly. Oh and thanks for the nice reviews. Isn't Tratie a beautiful thing... **

**Katie: No it is not**

**Travis: You know you want me**

**Katie: Shut up Travis, or I'll make you**

**Travis: How?**

**Katie: *Kisses him***

**Travis: Well in that case make me shut up all the time**

**Katie: Author, just tell the ****story**

"TRAVIS!" I screamed as I ran over to him. I knew that it wasn't worth it. He should have come with me.

"No, no you are not dying on me!"

"Shh. I'm not gonna, Kates. I'm okay," he told me. His voice was frighteningly calm.

"No, you're not. We need to get out of here. Now," I told him less hysterically.

Blood was smeared across his face, his breathing shallow and quick. There was a large cut on his wrist that was swollen, obviously poisoned. I needed to get him away from this place. Unfortunately, I had my own injuries to deal with.

"Um, I can't get up..."

"Oh! Sorry," I helped Travis up and we made it to the infirmary, where Travis collapsed.

I kissed his forehead. "It'll be okay," I said, hoping it was true. Apollo campers swarmed through the room, some treating me. When they were mostly finished, they started talking about Travis and Connor's supply raid.

"Good thing he 'borrowed' those medical supplies, huh?" One camper said to his sister.

"You have no idea," she turned to me. "He'll be okay, in like, thirty minutes. Don't worry."

I nodded. "Okay, I'll go,"

I was so worried for Travis. I mean, he annoyed the heck out of me and almost drowned me, but I was surprised that he wanted to teach me how to swim. When I kissed him, I don't know- it was a life or death situation- if either one of us was to die I wanted to remember that. You could say I have a crush on him... but sometimes those feelings get sidetracked by his 'actions'.

But in that moment, I couldn't think of anything but him and how he was amazing. He was cute, funny, sweet, and surprisingly smart. I mean it's gotta take brains to prank the Athena or Ares cabins.

For thirty minutes that seemed like eternity, I sat there thinking all those things. Then he came out.

"You're okay!" I screamed and ran towards him. He wrapped himself around me in a hug.

"Told you I wasn't gonna DIE!" He said, mocking me.

"I was worried for you, Stoll, besides you owe me one for teaching me how to swim,"

"But that was a necessary lesson."

"What? It's also necessary for you to be here,"

"Katie?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up," He kissed me again. It was beautiful in every way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The Percy Jackson & The Olympians series is NOT MINE and neither are Travis and Katie... but can I own Percy? (sigh)**

**Thanks for the nice reviews! :) So our story continues...**

"Stoll, you know you can't fight!" she warned me.

"Gardner, I think I'm capable," I said.

"No, you're not. That boy said you need at least a day before you fight! I won't let you get hurt for me again!" Katie's expression turned panicky.

"If it helps you I won't get hurt for you. I'm trying not to get hurt at all. But I need to fight this one last battle, Katie."

She saw the serious look on my face and knew there was nothing she could do.

"Is this- is this about Luke?" Katie asked more quietly.

"Yes. Don't worry, he is going to be smashed to a Titan-Faced pulp," I told her.

She smiled despite the tears in her eyes and for a moment I thought she would kiss me again. Instead, she turned and left.

**Sorry this one was short! WAIT... **

Our troops lined up at wherever they line up at and I saw the monsters in the distance. I was at Connor's side and we had never been more serious about something. Heck, this was the first time we were serious about anything.

I looked over where Katie was with her brothers and sisters. She looked like the leader among them. Strange how she can go from ripping her face off for me to acting like the general. In her big green eyes I saw that she was trying to hold back something. Knowing Katie, it was probably fear. She told me she was scared herself the other day. Was she scared for me?

Looking at her I must've missed something, because all of a sudden everyone charged. I took on an angry cyclops.

"BAAAHHH! You dare mess with Kronos? He will rip your army to shreds!" The cyclops bellowed.

"Not on my watch!" I yelled back and swooped in with my sword. He tried to crush me, but I kicked his... _thigh_ and the cyclops wobbled back in pain. I was about to go for the final stab when one of his brothers stomped in to squash me like a pancake.

"TRAVIS STOLL! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT DYING ON ME?" A really angry Katie screamed. She stabbed the first cyclops in the leg and it toppled to the ground. I finished off the second one and they both dissolved to sand.

She ran up to me and slapped me in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Almost dying. And this is for living,"

She gave me a peck on the cheek and ran off.


	8. Author's Note (PLEASE READ!)

**Hey Guys! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I have one request- me and my fabulous friend Beanie are writing a story...**

**With two fabulous demigods and they're called Jace & Serena. If we get more reviews, we'll write more :) The first two were experiments but now we've learned from our mistakes and are ready to REALLY write a story! **

**Please check it out! **

**Lots of Love,**

**KK and Beanie**

**_ThePercyJacksonLuvs_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! I'm just saying... this is my last chapter. YES I KNOW DEVASTATING, RIGHT?! But I have too many things going on. I might make more Tratie chapters on a different story... but I'm going to stop a bunch of my stories, first. Thanks for the wonderful reviews :) But... they always say the last is the best so ENJOY!**

I was the happiest man in the world.

And the luckiest.

And there was only one word to describe my happy luck-

and actually it's two-

Katie Gardner.

We finally returned to camp after the Titan War, and practically everyone felt like a hero. Especially me, because I had come home with not only a victory but a girl under my arm.

"Hey, Katie?" I asked her one day as she was planting flowers. Her chocolate hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her green eyes shone like emeralds.

"Yeah, Travis?" she said, copying my tone.

"So, remember when I asked you on that date?"

"Yeah,"

"And you said yes?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you wanna, um, go on that date tonight? Since, you know..." I turned bright red.

Katie just laughed at me and stood up. "Sure. If you can figure out where we're going." She kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

"Now I have a date to plan..." I muttered to myself as I walked away.

* * *

"Travis? STOLL? Really?" My sister Miranda asked.

"Yes, really! Haven't I told you enough?" I spat as I struggled to find clothes for the date- yeah, I know. Me, a date? Yes. Ah, it feels so good to say that: I am going on a date.

"You don't even know where he's taking you," Miranda pointed out.

"Knowing, Travis, it's probably McDonald's," I pulled on a Led Zeppelin T-shirt and jeans. Hm, too plain? I twisted my long hair into a simple braid.

"Can I just put some makeup on you?" Miranda pleaded.

"No, I'm fine!" I yelled as I was walking out of the cabin. Then, I turned to see TRAVIS STOLL IN A SUIT.

"Oh my gods!" My eyes grew wide. "I am so underdressed!"

Travis gave a weak smile, but out of no where, Aphrodite appeared.

"What in Hades?!" I screamed.

"Normally that's not the kind of reaction I get from Mortals, but I get it, when you're in love you get spooked easily," Aphrodite winked at me. Travis' smile grew a mile wide. I just gawked at her.

For one Aphrodite was really pretty, but I won't get into detail. All I can say is that the next few moments were equally terrifying and magical.

"Katie, my dear. Travis is taking you to see a show in Paris and you look like you're ready for McDonald's." My eyes grew even bigger.

"Now hold still so I can fix you up," the goddess said. I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the godly makeover.

* * *

Katie was gorgeous. Before and after. Before, everything on her spelled Katie. The T-shirt, the braid, everything. Then after, well I would never say this out loud- but she was more beautiful than Aphrodite herself.

She was wearing a green dress that was strapless and hot. Her makeup was perfect, and so was her hair- a more complicated up-do with more complicated braids in it. I was speechless. But not as speechless as Katie.

"T-thank you My Lady! H-how are we getting to Paris?"

Aphrodite smirked. "Like this. No funny business, you two. Actually, have plenty of funny business. I _am _the goddess of love." Before I could say anything, she whisked us off.

We landed right at our seats... In the back row. Thanks Aphrodite.

"Travis! I can't believe you arranged this! Oh my gods it's amazing."

"Katie, the show hasn't even started, and we're in the back row."

She was the one smiling. "There's a reason we're in the back row, you know." **(Hey that rhymed)**

"Girl, you know it," I smirked and bent down to kiss her, sweet scent of her perfume catching my breath.

The lights dimmed, and the show started. I didn't understand any of it, and the people were too far away to see. Katie seemed to be enjoying it, though, so I just stared at her the whole time. As I was staring, I realized how much I loved that girl. We risked each other's lives for one another, and both of us were happy together. It seemed fair enough that we all got a happy ending, **(OR SO HE THINKS) **and it all turned out okay. I mean, people died, but we didn't ALL die.

The play ended. I took Katie's hand and we walked out of the theater.

"Did you like it?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Best. First date. Ever. I. Love. You."

As soon as she said it, she blushed. But I smiled and pulled her close.

"I love you, too. Now come on, we have... like what? Three hours? I think that's just enough time for us to explore Paris." Holding hands, we walked into the distance.

**THE END! Thanks for reading all my chapters and your support has been amazing. Thank you thank you thank you thank you! **


End file.
